Runaway World
by ScribbledDownName
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ...ITS BAD Taylor lives in La Push, but thanks to her overprotective and racist mother, She has always gone to Forks High. Now a junior, she can finaly go to La Push, what happens when Embry Imprints on her? TO BE DELETED WHEN I HAVE TIME
1. All Angel, No Wings

*******The song for this chapter is All Angel, No Wings by To Be Juliet's Secret. I know it doesn't really go with the chapter, but I put a song on repeat when I write and this is the song I happened to chose. Look it up on You Tube, its good!**

**Now I have finished rambling, Onto the story!**

Chapter 1: Why did you have to break me down so badly?

I stared at the screen. Why did he have to come back into my life now? I thought I was over him, but apparently not. It had been hard when my crush, Matthew left for England, but I pulled though. He then fell in love with a girl, Anna, and their relationship was staying strong even though she lived with me in Forks, Washington. I was happy for them though, this was real love.

I looked back at the screen of my cell phone. _Taylor, I said that 'cuz ur special, and only special people will fit in with the way you are. _I laughed, he hadn't meant it that way though. _Everyone has something good in their life, I think I got Anna, Jake got his good looks. _What good looks? I laughed again. _There are tons of things, and you will find yours soon, I promise._

It was amazing how someone could make me laugh and cry at the same time. I sighed as my phone rang.

"Hey Giselle!" I was perked up instantly. Giselle was my best friend since…well, forever.

"Hey Tay!"

"So what's up?"

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to talk." She had started using the tone she used when she did something she felt guilty about. Here we go.

"Giselle! What are you hiding now?"

"Nothing!" she said just a little too fast.

"Don't make me come over there. It's dark out and you know how I don't like to drive in the dark."

I heard her sigh on the other end. "Fine, I will tell you." I could hear her trying to keep up this exasperated tone, but I could tell that she was smiling. "We got invited to a La Push party!"

"Uh-uh. No Giselle! I will not be going to one of those parties." She had heard the stories, same as I.

"No, you will be going. See, Taylor, I met this guy-"I interrupted her with a groan, she pretended not to notice "-and he told me that the stories aren't true."

"He could be lying," I pointed out, "And besides, even if I wanted to go, I couldn't get out of the house." My parents had the strictest rules, and on top of that, my over-protective mom didn't trust the La Push gang at all. I actually agreed with her on that one.

Something I didn't agree with, though, was the fact that she made me go to Forks High rather than the one in La Push, but that was all going to change this year. I was going to junior year and my dad had finally convinced my mom to let me go to La Push - it was where we lived, after all.

Giselle already went there, but she lived down the street, so we became best friends that way instead. I never did anything without her, and now we got to go to school together too, even though my mom was very wary. Don't ask me why…

"Well, then we will lie." It wasn't a bad idea; it wasn't like I hadn't lied to them before. "C'mon, Tay. You need to loosen up and relax for once. If the party isn't good, we will leave right away."

"I don't know, Giselle…" I said even though I made up my mind to go.

"Oh! Thanks Taylor!" She could read me way too well. I sighed - again. "Be at my place at five tomorrow. And you can stay the night, I already asked my mom."

Her mom was one of those cool moms who let her daughter do almost anything. But she still managed to keep Giselle in line.

So that was basically how I ended up here, in Giselle's bedroom, going though her eye shadows to find my favorite color. There it was - sea green. It looked really nice with my just-longer-than-shoulder-length blonde hair and dull green eyes. I also wore brown eyeliner to make the green in my eyes a little less cloudy.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Giselle asked for the millionth time.

"Chill, Ell," I said using her nickname, "The party won't even actually start until seven, we have two whole hours." I wasn't going to admit this, but I was actually looking forward to letting loose a bit.

"Is that what you are wearing?" She asked me as I stood up.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I looked down at my outfit: A plain white shirt and my favorite dark jeans.

"Hold on." She went into her closed and returned with a dark denim mini.

"No way in hell, Giselle." I said "THIS is where I draw the line!"

"Alright fine!" she grumbled, then put it away, muttering intelligibly. I just stood there and laughed.

Embry POV

"Seriously, Quil?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yeah Embry, I obviously can NOT take Claire to this, so what am I supposed to do, stand there alone while Jared and Kim make out in one corner and Paul and Rachel looking all lovey right in the center of things? Suffer through it with me please? My mom is making me get out of the house tonight; your mom is going over to watch movies with her."

Quil finished with his speech and I just smirked at him. He sounded like a girl. I decided to give him a hard time. "Why don't you just hang at Sam and Emily's?"

"Uh, no way man. You saw his plans for tonight when he phased." Quil gagged.

"Yeah I know man."

"Just go with me. Maybe you will even find a girlfriend." Not likely, "Or an Imprint." He added as an afterthought.

"Nah man, I will probably never imprint, you know how rare it is. And so many members of the pack have already done it."

"Dude, have some faith."

"I really don't think I'm the kind of person who could be happy settled down anyways."

"Whatever." Quil said with a small grin. I knew he was thinking about Claire again. It was kind of creepy that she was six and Quil and I were seniors, but we couldn't really complain. It was just the way Imprinting worked, you found someone, they became the center of your world, and you couldn't let them go. Or that was what I was told.

I will admit that I was a little jealous of the others relationships, but I just knew I couldn't be happy settled down like that.

"Fine, I will go." I said out of the blue.

Quil laughed evilly. "Good, there is someone I want you to meet."

Taylor POV

"Can we go yet?"

"Giselle, if you say that one more time we won't be going!" I snapped. Obviously, she got it, because she shut up pretty quickly.

Fifteen minutes later we were in her car and heading down to First Beach.

"I'm so excited Taylor! I want you to meet the boy I know from school."

"What's his name?" I asked warily. I was still thinking about Matt's comment the other day.

"Quil."

I burst out laughing. "He's actually really sensitive about the name thing, so can you not say anything to him?"

"Sure," I thought for a minute, then an idea hit me "Giselle Winona Reid, do you like this guy?!" I asked.

"No!" She exclaimed. "He is really good looking, but he said he isn't interested in dating right now." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Taylor, don't get mad, but Quil is bringing his friend and wearesettingyoutwoup!" She said the last part really quickly, and I almost didn't catch it.

"WHAT?" I roared. I was pissed.

"Sorry, but I was getting really worried! You just kept moping about Matthew, so I thought that maybe, if you got another guy, it would be easier on you."

I decided to give her the silent treatment.

"If you want to go home, I will take you." She actually looked guilty.

"No, I will still go." I smiled at her, the fact that she actually looked guilty put me in a better mood. "I guess I will meet him."

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "I don't know his name, though." And with that, she pulled into a parking space just a block away from First Beach.

********What did you think?**

**Reviews make my world go round!**


	2. Smother Me

*******This chapters song is Smother Me by The Used**

**Good song, good song**

**More story!**

Chapter 2 – Let Me Be The One Who Calls You Baby All The Time

Embry POV

We had only been at the party for fifteen minutes when Quil disappeared. When I saw him again, he was talking to a girl from school. I _knew_ imprinting really wasn't that strong!

Quil saw me and waved me over. "This is Giselle, you remember her from school, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, Giselle." I said while smiling at her. "I'm Embry."

"Hey, Embry." She replied.

"So," Quil began, "There is someone we want you to meet." He sounded guilty

"Are you setting me up?" I asked incredulously.

"Well," Giselle began talking about her friend. I drowned her out, though, because at that minute, I saw the prettiest girl in the world. I felt gravity shift; I was drawn towards her, though I couldn't explain why. All I knew was that I wanted to be right next to her and I never wanted to leave.

I left Giselle and Quil and walked towards the lovely girl. She had blonde hair and dull gray-green eyes. They were really big. She had the cutest little nose and I couldn't wait to get to her.

When I reached her, my world was up righted again. Was this imprinting? Maybe, just maybe I had imprinted.

"Hey, I'm Embry." I said to the girl.

She turned around and let out a small yelp. "Oh," She said, "You scared me! I'm Taylor." I scared her!?

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she replied slowly, I loved her voice, words couldn't even compare to how complete she made me feel. "I was just a little scared is all. So Embry, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Wow, you look a lot older. I'm sixteen, as of yesterday." She laughed.

"Well, I think we should celebrate."

"Sure. When and where?"

"How about I pick you up at your house tomorrow at seven?"

We made plans and then we talked to each other for a few hours. It felt so good. I never wanted to stop talking to her. She laughed about something.

"Why are you laughing?" I grinned.

"I don't know, probably because I feel like my friend Giselle. I normally wouldn't agree to go out with a complete stranger." She said, "Oh look, here she comes now, that has to be the guy she was talking about earlier."

"You mean Quil?"

"That's what she said his name was. They wanted to set me up with someone, then the minute we got here she ditched me!"

"Well, do you want to go? I can take you home." I offered. I hoped she would say yes.

"Sure," she said just as her friend arrived.

"Hey Tay… I rhymed!" Giselle slurred, "Hey and Tay, get it?" She asked us.

"Yes, I get it Giselle." She turned to me, "I guess I'm going to have to turn down that ride, I have to drive Giselle home. I couldn't forgive myself if she got hurt."

"Yeah, you guys should go."

"Why should we go? I like you, you are cute." Giselle said to me. She walked right up to me and kissed me on the lips. It didn't take long to get her off of me in her drunken state.

I looked up to see Taylor and Quil laughing and became slightly embarrassed.

"Bye, Embry." Taylor waved.

"Bye, Taylor." She started to walk away, then turned around.

"Wait," She said, "Come here." I complied. She dug in her bag, pulled out a pen and wrote seven lovely numbers on my hand. "My number, call me." She said. I most definitely would.

I decided to follow her home. Giselle looked dangerous when she was drunk.

Taylor POV

I got to Giselle's car and tried to get her to get into the passengers side. "Come on, Giselle! We need to get home before your mom does."

Giselle grumbled a bit, but I finally wrestled her into the car. I walked around to the drivers' side and went to open the door, but it was locked. I heard a giggle and looked up. Giselle had her hand on the lock/unlock button. I sighed and unlocked the car again with the keys, but before I could get in, she had locked it again. She was laughing uncontrollably now and I couldn't help myself - I started to laugh, too.

I took advantage of that moment and swiftly unlocked and opened the door. Giselle just frowned while I laughed. I started the car and smoothly pulled out onto the road.

"Tay?" Giselle mumbled.

"Yes, Giselle." I looked over at her; she was looking a little green.

"I don't feel really good. My tummy is making me feel weird."

I started to get nervous. I really didn't do well with puke and I would have to leave her alone to clean it up. Just as I thought that, she threw up all over the dashboard. "Never mind, I feel better now." Giselle stated, then she passed out.

Ugh, I rolled down the windows and pulled into her driveway. I woke her up and half carried her into her house. I put her onto her couch on her side because I couldn't make it up the stairs just yet.

"Giselle, where is the cleaning stuff?" I asked sweetly.

"Under the sh-shink." Came the slurred and muffled reply. I went and got the cleaner stuff and a rag. I carried it out to the car.

I glanced into the window to make sure Giselle was okay. However, she was drinking her mom's vodka. I ran inside.

"Giselle! Give me the bottle!" I shouted at her.

She cowered into the corner and refused. I somehow wrestled it from her, though. I sustained a few bites in the process. Taking the bottle with me I decided that she wouldn't be drinking anything else tonight.

When I got back to the car, I found that someone had already cleaned it. I looked down the street just in time to see a person turn the corner. Embry?

I ran after him. "Embry!"

He turned around as I reached him and I suddenly became really shy. "Thanks." I said with my head down. I blushed and turned to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist and stopped me from moving away. I looked up and into his eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied. Intensity was burning in his eyes, so much that it made me blush again.

He let go of my wrist, and I turned to leave. "Taylor." He called me back.

I turned around excitedly and walked back to him. "Yes?" I said softly.

"Here," he said as he wrote seven wonderful numbers on my hand. "My number, call me." I didn't know how soon I actually would.

I smiled like an idiot all the way back to Giselle's. I was still smiling when I walked into Giselle's house, but one look at her splayed haphazardly on the kitchen floor, and that smile disappeared.

"Giselle?" I asked, worried. When she didn't respond, I went over to check her pulse. It was VERY faint. "Oh my gosh!" I turned her onto her side (apparently, you're supposed to do that) and pulled my cell phone out. I called Giselle's mom.

"Hello?" She asked. She was working the night shift at the 24-hour diner.

"Anne? It's Giselle. She had too much to drink tonight and now she has passed out and I can barely feel her pulse and she's hardly breathing. I haven't called the ambulance yet." I started sobbing. "I'm sorry!"

"Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"Are you at home?"

"I'm at your house."

"Okay, stay there, I will call an ambulance and be there as fast as possible." She hung up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated. It was my mantra. I sat there with Giselle and soon people rushed in the door. They took Giselle to the ambulance waiting outside.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms pick me up and carry me out to a car. Then I heard his voice. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" It was Embry.

I nodded. It was surprising how safe I felt with him even though I only knew him for less than a day.

Embry drove me to the hospital and sat with me in the waiting room. Eventually Anne, Giselle's mother, came out and told me that they had to pump her stomach and that she would be okay. I started crying in relief. She said that Giselle was sleeping, but I could come back and see her tomorrow.

The police came up behind her and asked to speak with Embry and me. We had to do the Breathalyzer test and both of us came out clean. That's weird. I didn't drink, but I could have sworn that Embry did.

******* Is Embry hiding something from Taylor?**

**So I forgot to put this on my last chapter, but thanks so much to my Beta and probable lifesaver, AliceCullen112. Also to my best friend who agreed to be a third opinion on my first chapter Twiaddict94 (aka Carlyn Marie) and my other friends Camille and Ellie.**

**~Ellie**


	3. Shiver

******* So I know that this is really random, but the song for this chapter is Shiver by Coldplay. **

Chapter 3- Yeah, I'll Always Be Waiting For You

My parents were furious when they found out about Giselle and the party.I was grounded for the rest of the summer, which was thankfully only three weeks, but it also meant that I couldn't go see Giselle. Unfortunately, I was also required to give up my date with Embry.

Tonight was the first night that I was grounded. It was nearing two A.M. when my cell phone vibrated. _Unknown Caller,_ it read.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Hey, Taylor?" It was Embry.

"Yeah?" I said a little breathless. Why was I feeling this way? I only just met him!

"Is there any way you could sneak out?"

I looked out my window. My bedroom was on the first floor, and if I climbed out my window I would land in a shrub. "Yeah, why?"

All of a sudden, he appeared out my window with a picnic basket in his hand. "I'd like to give you a little birthday celebration."

I walked to the window and hung up my phone after he snapped his phone shut, too. "Give me a few minutes." I spoke as quietly as possible out the window. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

Five minutes later I was out my window and a block away from my house. As we passed Giselle's house I asked, "I wonder how she is doing?"

"I would say that you should go see her but it is two – oh, actually, it's three A.M." He laughed. I found his laugh contagious. Soon I was laughing too. We reached the beach, and we ate a little - well I ate a little, but Embry ate a lot!

I started teasing him and in retaliation he picked me up and ran into the water with me. I was screaming and kicking and thrashing, but he was too strong. He stopped running and I opened my eyes to see that he was only knee-deep in water. He had been running parallel to the beach. Just as I breathed a sigh of relief, he took a giant step further and we fell down another three feet. Apparently there had been a short drop-off and now I was inches from being dunked. I started fighting him again, but to my surprise, he didn't fight back. Instead, I lost my balance and fell into the water.

On the fifth night of my grounding, Embry did the same thing – took me to the beach for a picnic in the small hours of the morning and carried me into the ocean, but this time he threw me into the water! I resurfaced sputtering and cursing him. He shushed me with that intense look of his and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. His lips felt soft and warm under mine, and soon I didn't even want to get out of the water anymore.

We stayed like that for a while, and I couldn't help but think that we were going a bit fast. But who was I to say? I didn't have much experience.

When we finally broke apart, we started back to the beach. I started shivering, so Embry pulled me close to him. I stopped shivering almost instantly.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that." I stated while grinning.

"Ask me about what?" Embry asked me, amused.

"Why are you so warm?" I giggled.

"It's in my blood, I guess." He stated casually, but I let it drop. He had that look again. The look he always got when I strayed to close to any facts about him. I think he was keeping something from me.

We went out a lot during those weeks that I was grounded; always at night, of course. The nights that we didn't go out, he came over and I always woke up the next morning in his arms. We were getting pretty serious. I loved him, and I was going to tell him soon.

But for now, my biggest worry was school. It started today, which is why I was standing in my room in a towel at six thirty A.M. I put on a casual outfit and walked downstairs. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back upstairs to do my hair and my makeup.

All too soon, I heard the honk of a car horn and I knew Embry was outside. I grabbed my bag and all but ran out the door.

Embry POV

Taylor was grounded until the end of the summer, but on the first night, I called her at two A.M. and we went for a picnic. On the second night, she was already asleep, but I wanted to see her so I called her. She woke up and immediately told me that Giselle was coming home the next day. I ended up sleeping with her in my arms. On the fifth night, we shared our first kiss. We went to the beach a few times, but absolutely every morning I made sure that she would wake up in my arms and feel safe.

I wasn't sure when I was going to tell her about the whole werewolf thing, but I knew it had to be soon. I just hoped that she would accept me.

I pulled up to her house and honked the horn. In only about five seconds she was out the door and barreling down the sidewalk towards my car. She hopped in and leaned in to give me a kiss. She pulled away quickly this time though. I gave her a questioning look.

"My house." She said simply.

"Oh, right." I agreed. I was excited about the first day of school because she could finally meet all of the pack-which she didn't know was a pack yet- except Sam, Paul, Rachel, and Emily. They didn't go to school anymore.

"You look far away." She stated. I actually had been thinking about the last time I was at Emily's. Rachel and Kim had come up to me and demanded to meet Taylor. This wasn't the first time that they had done this, and this wasn't the first time I had to tell them that Taylor was grounded. I remembered last time.

"_Hey Rachel, hey Kim."_

"_Hi, Embry." Kim said in a suspicious voice._

"_So, Embry, when do we get to meet Taylor?" Rachel asked in the same tone as Kim._

"_Good question, Rachel!" Kim gushed, and then I could tell that this had been scripted._

"_Soon," I said. "She's STILL grounded." I put emphasis on the word "still" because this was probably the fortieth time they had done this - and maybe a little because I really wanted to see her. _

"_I know," Kim had replied, "but we feel that if we keep bugging you, you won't forget."_

"_So don't forget." Rachel had added. Then the girls had walked away giggling. _

I snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah, actually there are some people I would like you to meet." She looked afraid. "My friends." I added. That brought on another memory.

"_Are we meeting her as a pack or as your friends?" Jared asked me._

"_I don't know yet." I replied. "Probably as my friends, I don't want to ruin things with her."_

"_You won't." Sam chimed in._

"_You aren't psychic!" I practically yelled._

"Are you guys, like, close?"

"Yeah, really. We are almost like a big family."

"Do you have a lot of friends?" she asked, suddenly timid again.

"Yeah, but they won't bite." I laughed to myself; she gave me a quizzical look. All too soon we pulled up to the school.

She turned to me and smiled. "Let's go meet your friends!"

******* Thanks again to my lovely beta AliceCullen112. **

**Also, I think she is going to meet the pack, do some other things (that I won't tell you about) then the story is going to skip to like late October. We are in lat4e August as of now (If you didn't guess)**

**Also thanks Winter Stevenson and thecullenreport for putting my story on Story Alert. You guys made my already awesome day XD.**

**~Ellie**


	4. Jump In

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine that is already Stephanie Meyers'**

*******This chapter's song is Jump In by Making April**

**Another really good song.**

Chapter 4- Jump In, Don't Save Yourself for Last

Taylor POV

I was suddenly eager to meet his friends. I turned towards Embry. "Let's go meet your friends!"

I all but pulled him from the car (Or tried. He was WAY too strong for me to do that.), but then I realized that I didn't know my way around the school. Okay, so maybe there were only about thirty five kids per grade, so only about two hundred and seventy kids In the whole school (this included middle school as well, our school was so small, there was no need for a separate middle school).

He laughed. "This way, hon." He led me to a group of nine people. Only three were girls. All the guys were buff and tall. "This is Jake and Quil," He pointed to a REALLY tall guy and the shortest guy of the bunch. "Jared, his girlfriend Kim," The guy looked like all the others, but the girl was the shortest of the three girls. She had straight ebony hair and big almond shaped chocolate eyes. "Collin, Brady, and Seth," They looked like the youngest of the group, but they definitely didn't look young. "Leah," She was a tall, muscular girl with a short, choppy haircut. "And last but not least, Rachel, Jake's sister and one of our other friend's girlfriends." She was very pretty. "The rest of the guys and one girl are already graduated - Paul, Sam, and Emily." **(A/N I know Rachel is supposed to be in college, but I didn't want Kim to be alone, Leah wouldn't be much company.)**

Wow, that was a lot to take in. "Hey, I'm Taylor, but you probably already knew that." I trailed off. Curse my shyness!

Kim stepped forward. "What do you have first period, Taylor?" She asked. That seemed to satisfy everyone, because they all turned back to their previous conversations.

"Uhm," I checked my schedule "Biology. You?"

"I have Pre Calc"

"First period?" I asked in shock. "That sucks."

"I know. Do you need me to show you where your homeroom is? I have the same one."

"Uhm, no." I was still feeling a little shy. "I have to meet my friend first." I said it as an excuse, but I realized it was true.

"Okay. Bye, Taylor."

"Bye." I left in search of Giselle. It was weird. I hadn't spoken to her since the incident with the drinking. I wondered where she was. I walked down a short hallway, noticing all the other kids looked so comfortable here, the opposite of how I felt. Pretty soon, I saw her standing with a group of kids.

"Giselle!" I called.

She looked up, made eye contact then quickly looked away. She reached down and grabbed her backpack from its place on the floor. "Bye, guys." She said to the group. Then she walked right by me and disappeared into the crowd.

I was awestruck. I probably stood there for five minutes just staring at nothing. Then Kim walked up to me. She took in the look on my face, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Do you need help finding your homeroom yet?" She joked.

"Sure." I said, still awestruck.

The day went by pretty fast and soon - thank gosh - it was lunch. I walked into the lunchroom and then decided that I was no longer relieved. Where would I sit? Well, I just decided to go with the flow and I walked up to the line. I was moving down the line and all of a sudden, someone taped my back. I turned around really quickly, and there was Kim.

"Are you sitting with us?" She asked me.

"Wow, I'm glad you asked. I was so scared I would have nowhere to sit."

"Didn't you say you had a friend that went here?"

"Well I thought I did, but she has been avoiding me and shooting me glares all day." I sighed. "I was going to talk to her at lunch, but she isn't here."

"Oh, well, are you okay?" Kim seemed concerned.

I was at the end of the line. I gave the cafeteria lady my money before answering Kim. "I hope so." I said quite honestly.

We walked back to the table where everyone from this morning was sitting. "Hi guys." I said a little shyly as I took the empty seat between Embry and Rachel.

"Hi." Everyone chorused. We talked and I was surprised how easy it was to just sit there and be a part of everything.

With Giselle, there had always only been two of us, so I always had to pay attention. When I went to Forks, I really didn't have any friends. I didn't try to anyways. They all lived in Forks, so I was fine with just Giselle.

"Taylor, Taylor, TAYLOR!" That got my attention.

"What? Oh, sorry I was, like, in my own little world there."

"We know." The guy that I thought was Quil said. Everyone chuckled a little at my expense, I just blushed.

"Well, now that we have your attention-"

"And we probably won't lose it." Quil interrupted Rachel, and was rewarded with more laughs from the group.

"Well, anyways," Rachel glared at Quil, "Would you like to come over this weekend and meet the rest of the group?"

"I promise that the rest of the pack- I mean group- isn't very scary." Jared said. But something weird happened; the rest of the table was shooting him glares. "If looks could kill…" He halfheartedly joked. Then he and Kim got up and left.

"Bye Taylor." Kim called over her shoulder. Whatever just happened, I missed it. I decided not to say anything.

"So what do you say?" Embry asked me, with a joking puppy dog face.

I laughed. "How could I say no to that face?" He looked happier. "But I don't think I can." I laughed "Just kidding. When?"

"That was mean!" Rachel tried to hide her giggle by taking on Embry's puppy dog face.

"How about noon on Saturday? I will pick you up." Embry put another piece into the conversation.

"Sure."

"Yay! It was beginning to hurt to have my bottom lip out like that." Rachel said. We laughed, again.

Seventh hour, the last period of the day, sucked. I had English. I hated English. If we were reading some book, I would have been okay with it. But we weren't. My only saving grace was the fact that Kim sat right next to me.

Halfway through the grammar review, a note landed in my lap. I picked it up. _I would have texted you, but I don't have your number. _It was from Kim. I sent her back a message with my name and number. Soon my phone vibrated, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the number. _Unknown._ That meant it was Kim. I saved her in my phone and looked at the text.

_I hate this class._ I was glad she didn't use text language. I hated text language.

_Me too._

_Haha! What are your plans for this weekend? Are you coming to meet the rest of us?_

_Yeah, I believe so._

_Yay! What about after school? _

_I'm going to walk to Giselle's and see what's up with her. _I shot back another text.

_Okay, give me a call when it's over._

_Sure. _I really didn't know if I would.

_Promise? _She texted back. It was like she read my mind…

_Promise. _Now I defiantly had to.

"If you don't call me, I will look you up in the phone book and stalk you!" Kim joked. "No, I won't stalk you, but I will call you, so save us the hassle."

I laughed. I liked that she cared enough to do that. "Okay, bye Kim."

"Bye Taylor."

*******Thanks AliceCullen112 (my beta). **

**And thanks THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, for putting me on Story Alert!**

**~Ellie**


	5. Sarabande

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the characters that aren't Stephanie Meyer's.**

*******Unfortunately, I wrote this chapter to a non-lyrical (classical, but I don't like the word classical) piece called Sarabande by Myleene Klass. It's on YouTube, but it's the background music to an A Great and Terrible Beauty Slideshow. I also wrote to Toccata by Myleene Klass and Krwing by Myleene Klass. That one is cool because it is a classical version of Linkin Parks' Crawling.**

Chapter 5- No Lyrics???!!!

I was a block away from school when Embry pulled up beside me. "Do you need a ride?" He asked.

I walked over to his open window and leaned in. "It's only another four blocks home." I smiled.

"I know, but maybe you don't want to walk those four blocks on what's probably the last sunny day of the school year." He was right, it was awkwardly sunny outside.

"You're right, maybe I might even get WARM, in AUGUST." Okay, maybe that was an overstatement. It did get warm in August here, but it was never, like, _burning_ outside, but today I was already beginning to feel the heat. "Actually, maybe I will take that ride." I said.

"I thought you would." He grinned.

I got into his car and put my book bag down by my feet. He drove me home and we talked a little. I was trying to slow things down, and I was glad when he asked me to dinner on Friday night.

"Sure." I said as I got out of the car. I shut the door and leaned in the window. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Sounds cool, bye Taylor."

"Thanks Embry."

I turned away from his car and walked up to my house. I got in my house and my cat ran up and rubbed against my legs and begged to be fed. So I did that, and whatever else I could to put off going over to Giselle's. Call me a coward, but I was just afraid of losing my best friend.

When I couldn't procrastinate any longer, I put on my flip flops and walked down the street to Giselle's. I got there and walked in. That's what we always did.

Giselle was in her front room, watching TV.

"Hey Giselle." I said tentatively.

"How'd you get in here?" Her tone was ice cold.

"I let myself in?" I was questioning even coming over to talk to her now.

"Didn't you know that that is rude?" The ice was still there.

"Sorry Giselle, I will go outside and ring the doorbell if it would make you happy." I tried to joke.

"Oh don't even try to act like everything's just fine and dandy!"

"What do you mean?"

"You sold me out to my mom. I am in so much trouble because of you. My mom is struggling to pay the hospital bill and the fines I got for being drunk!" She was an inch from my face now.

"Geez, Giselle. I didn't mean to get you into so much trouble." I tried defending myself.

"Yeah, well you did."

"I'm sorry, Giselle." I said in such a snooty tone that I was surprised it was myself.

"Obviously you don't want to even be near me, and I seriously don't wanna be near you, so why don't you just get the hell out you stupid, lying, backstabbing bitch!"

I was about to cry so I let her win and I fled the room. I got all the way home and up to my bedroom before I started to cry. I flopped facedown onto my bed and cried the hardest that I ever have in my whole entire life.

After about fifteen minutes my phone rang. I looked at it. It was Kim. I didn't want to talk to her so I didn't pick up. I didn't pick up the other three times she tried to call either. Then she just stopped calling.

I had my peace for about ten more minutes, then I heard someone loudly bang on my door. My face was tear-streaked and swollen, but I didn't care. I answered the door anyway. I was surprised to see Kim. She looked like she was about to say something, but one look at my face and she led me back up to my room and asked me what was wrong. I was able to get out my story through my tears, and she just sat there comforting me.

When I was finished crying, we sat there talking until her mom called her and forced her to go home for dinner. Just as she left my mom walked in the door.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"A new friend from school." I answered.

"She lives here on the reservation?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah." One look at her face told me what she was going to say, "Mom, if you are going to be so racist why do we even live here?" I proceeded to run up to my room and I didn't come out for the rest of the night.

There was no way that she would ever accept Embry, or any of my new friends. This was hopeless.

**Put a line break here.**

Back in school the next day, I was getting glares from all of Giselle's new friends, as well as from Giselle. However, Kim and Rachel stood up for me whenever it was necessary. It was really too bad that Rachel was a senior, so she wasn't in any of my classes. Kim on the other hand, just magically happened to be in all of the classes that Giselle was in, which made Kim my new lifesaver.

Kim and I were in English when my phone vibrated again. It was Giselle.

_Why were you in school today? Shouldn't you be at home crying on the shoulder of your new best friend, whore?_ Is that what this was all about?

_I just don't let some things bother me, bitch._ She didn't reply after that.

I sent Kim the text she had sent me and Kim had a laughing fit right there in the middle of English. That made me feel so much better about everything. Giselle just looked at us.

Kim leaned over towards me. "Look at Giselle. She thinks she's so cool." She laughed.

I looked over and there was Giselle, the look on her face made her look like she was constipated or something. I couldn't help but feel a little bad about it though. She had been my best friend for forever, and now, she just wasn't. I still wanted my best friend back, but she had already been slowly turning into one of them - the "popular" girls that we had once been so determined to hate. We once made a pact to hate every girl who thought she was better than anyone else.

"You are so right." I said to Kim. A new hatred filled my voice. I was going to stick to that pact.

"Do you want to come over to meet the rest of the group a few days early as a surprise?" Kim asked me randomly.

"When?"

"Today."

"Great, I need to get my life off of my mind." Kim shot me a pity look.

"Don't pity me. We already had this conversation." I playfully slapped her arm.

Suddenly, Mrs. Leach's voice rang out across the room. "Girls! Do I need to separate you?"

"No Mrs. Leach," we chorused.

"Good." She said as she turned away. We giggled and sat silently in our respective seats for the rest of the class. I was sincerely glad about having Kim as my friend.

*******The Usual, **

**Thanks AliceCullen112. with her help I have been getting this story out pretty quickly. This is the third chapter today. **

**I just got a bad haircut, so cheer me up with your awesome reviews!**


	6. Anymore

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Cries***

*******Thank you THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN for making the first review on my story. (P.S. My story likes you too!)**

**Onto the song: Anymore by Emmy Rossum (Yes, the girl who plays Christine in Phantom Of the Opera.)**

Chapter 6: These Tears Won't Fall for You This Time, I Will Not Be Ashamed of My Name Anymore.

"This is Sam and Emily, his fiancée. And this is Paul, Rachel's boyfriend. And now you have officially met the whole pa - group." Kim received a few glares from the room. I still didn't get it. What was so wrong with fumbling with your words? I did it all the time.

"Hey guys." I said to break the silence.

"Hey Taylor." Emily rushed over and hugged me, she had three huge scars over her face, otherwise, she would have been gorgeous. "Alright, I need help in the kitchen. Anyone who wants to help can just follow me." She told the group. Everyone followed her into the kitchen. She turned around, "Uh-uh, No guys allowed." They all made protests, but eventually we got them out.

"Why are guys not allowed to help?" I asked, curious. "Are they, like, all really bad cooks?" Emily laughed.

"No, they are actually pretty good, but we don't let them stay because they eat all the food before it even gets to the table." Rachel explained.

I took in the mound of food we were about to cook. "Are you sure we aren't making too much?"

"No, actually, it's never enough." Emily smiled ruefully.

"Are you sure? This is a lot of food."

"Tay, shut up and help us make the food." Kim giggled.

So I did. When we were done, Emily told me to make a plate for myself, then to go and get the guys. So naturally, I obeyed. I didn't mind her taking charge. It took awhile, but eventually we had all ten packs of hotdogs cooked. I filled my plate with a little, thinking I could go back for more later. I walked out to the living room where all the guys were. "Dinner's ready." I was definitely not ready for the stampede.

All of the guys, I mean ALL of them got up and practically ran into the kitchen. I shrugged and turned to walk to the big table in Emily's house that I was sure was bought to fit all of the guys, but Embry was blocking my way.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking worried.

"Of course, just a little shocked." I replied. He looked relieved, but still a little stressed. He needed sleep - badly. "Go get food. I will save you a seat next to me."

He wasted no time going to get food. I sat down in a seat next to Kim. Jared came and sat on the other side of her just as Embry came and sat on the other side of me.

I had so much fun at that meal; it has been awhile since I felt like I was a part of something this big. It really was like we were all a big family. All of Embry's friends were so open and accepting. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to.

Embry drove me home, and the whole way, I got to ask him questions about himself. I learned that he didn't know his father. He didn't even know who his father was. I would never let him know, but I pitied him. I knew, somewhere inside of me, that he wouldn't like the pity.

We pulled up to my house, "Well, bye Embry." I didn't want to leave, not just yet.

"Bye Taylor." I could tell from his eyes that he didn't want me to leave either. So, in a bold moment, I leaned over and kissed him, right in front of my house! I then quickly got out of the car and walked to my house. Before I even got in the door, my mom was upon me.

"Who was he?" She began. "How old is he? Is he one of the guys from that gang? You know I don't trust that gang. Why were you kissing him? Were they who you were out with? I thought you said you were out with friends. Are you high? DRUNK? Listen to me young lady. I want answers NOW!" She was practically steaming from the ears. Her face was bright red, and I was trying my hardest to keep from laughing.

"That was Embry, mom, he is seventeen and a senior at La Push." I started out calmly. "He is in that 'gang', but it really isn't a gang, they are just a big group of friends. I had dinner with them tonight, it was really fun. I felt more accepted than I have ever felt here!" I was getting really worked up now. "I am NOT drunk and I have NOT taken any drugs." I was yelling now. "Can't you just trust me mom?" And with that I burst into tears and ran upstairs. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

This time was different though, this time she followed me upstairs. "Well, you are grounded young lady, again! This time, no electronics, give me your phone. You will get it back in a week. You are to come straight home from school the remaining days of this week and you are not permitted any plans this weekend."

Thankfully, my dad walked up just at that moment. "Charlotte, don't you think that's a little harsh?" He asked my mother.

"Harsh, she gets free from her other punishment and immediately she comes home drunk again!"

"Honey, both you and I know she is not drunk now, and she wasn't drunk on that night." Yes, they referred to it as "that night". "Why don't you go get an aspirin and I will take care of her punishment?" he asked my mom.

"Okay," she agreed somewhat easily, for it _was_ my mother.

My dad turned towards me, "Here is your phone." He said tossing me my phone and naturally, I dropped it. "That drop was your punishment." I loved my dad. "Good night, Kiddo." He said, using my childhood nickname.

"Night dad, love ya." I said.

"Right back at cha kiddo." He grinned, walking off.

*******EEEP! Thanks Alicecullen112. And thank you and I'm sorry to my best friend, Megan. (She is the one I mirrored Giselle and Taylors fight after, except she wasn't caught drunk) But we made up! Yay.**


	7. I Caught Myself

******* ASethPlusImprintNerd. You have to be my new favorite person: Author Alert, Story alert, Favorite Author list, Favorite Story list, and a review! Yay!**

**Song: I Caught Myself by Paramore (the one from the Twilight soundtrack)**

Chapter 7 – You Got It, You Got It, Some Kind of Magic, Hypnotic, Hypnotic, You're Leaving Me Breathless

It has been two months since the blow up with my mother. We were hardly speaking with each other, and call me a bitch, but I liked it. She no longer questioned me every time I left the house or when I came back from somewhere.

And I have more news! I was officially dating Embry - I think.

Another thing that has changed was that my second cousin was coming to live with us. A huge fire had enveloped her house and claimed the lives of her whole family. In a way, she felt guilty for it, because she had been burning candles, and had fallen asleep.

Anyways, she was already supposed to be here. Why wasn't she here? Just as I thought that, the doorbell rang.

I opened it to find a girl, she looked about my age.

"Hi, I'm Megan." She looked really nervous. She had dark brown hair, down just past her shoulders. She had brown eyes and pale English skin. Something that really completed her look, though, was the smattering of freckles all over her face.

"Megan!" I heard from behind me. Ugh, my mother noticed. "Welcome to our home." She sounded like one of those damn Hallmark cards. "This is my husband, Drew, and my daughter, Taylor."

"Hello." Megan gave us a small smile.

"Taylor will show you to your room now." My dad said.

"Come on." I said to her. We didn't have to travel far to get to the guest bedroom, which was right next to mine.

"You are sharing my bathroom as well." I told her.

"Okay." She replied. "So tell me, how does this small town thing work?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean that I have only ever lived in Seattle, which is not small at all."

"Oh, well. We walk to and from school, if that helps."

"Oh, how far is it?" She asked tentatively.

"Only four blocks, and we are about five or six blocks from the ocean in the other direction. We don't have a mall, but there is like a group of stores a few blocks away. That's the reason we still live here. My dad owns a hardware store."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." Then my phone rang. "Oh, it's Embry." She looked confused. "Hey." I said into the phone.

"Hey babe." I loved the sound of his voice. In fact, I think I just loved _him_.

"What's up?"

"Well, the groups getting together tonight to hear the elders tell the legends. You wanna come?"

"I don't know, my cousin just got here."

"Please Tay? Your cousin can come too if she wants." I walked back into her room.

"Megan, some of my friends are getting together tonight to hear the Quilulite legends. You wanna go?" I asked her.

"Sure," she chirped, excited.

"Alright, we are coming." I said back into the phone.

"Awesome, pick you up at six."

"Alright, I love you." That was the first time I had ever said it. I actually didn't mean to say it, well, it was true, but I didn't know if he felt the same way. I blushed.

"I love you too Taylor." I blushed even more and did an internal happy dance.

"Bye." I sighed.

"Bye." He laughed. I was in a state of complete and utter bliss as I hung up the phone. No! Why did I just hang up?! I still wanted to talk to him!

I heard a giggle from beside me. "Was he your boyfriend?" Megan asked.

"Yes," I sighed again and plopped down on her bed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend."

"You never know." I looked at her seriously. "You are in a completely new town." At this she looked down at her hands, sadly. "Oh, Megan, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know." She said sadly.

"Well, I have to get ready, take a shower, you know?" She nodded. "You might want to, also. We leave at six." I started to walk out of her room, but I was stopped by her voice.

So quietly, "I don't even know if I want to go."

"Alright, that made up my mind, of course you are going! You have to! For me?" I pouted.

"For you." She gave me a sarcastic smile.

Six rolled around pretty quickly. Megan and I were hanging out in my room, as to avoid interrogation from my father. A car horn beeped outside, and we raced out there. Kim was in the passenger seat and Embry was driving.

I opened the passenger door and grinned. "I think you are in my seat, Kim."

"So, what if I am?"She giggled.

"Oooh, feisty," We laughed. I turned to Megan. "This is my best friend Kim, and my boyfriend Embry." I couldn't help but smile when I said boyfriend. Embry smiled too. "This is Megan, my cousin. I need my seat, Kim." I scolded.

"Nope!" She laughed. I sat on her lap. Megan got in the back of the car laughing.

"Drive, Embry!" He did and Kim freaked out.

"Stop the car!" Kim screeched. Embry complied, smirking. Kim climbed into the backseat with Megan. "Douche." She muttered under her breath. I leaned over and kissed Embry in response.

"Get a room!" Megan laughed.

"Really, guys. Ugh." Kim intoned.

We broke apart, smiling. "Let's go," I said softly. "I wanna hear these legends." Kim smiled widely. What was with her today?

I didn't take us long to get to Sam and Emily's. I loved being there; I loved being a part of their group. I walked in the door and into the living room, where I knew everyone would be.

I was right, yet again. There was no more couch room and so I just sat on Seth's lap. He hated when someone did that. "Get her off me!" he yelled. He didn't have to ask, because he was strong enough to push me off. I hit the floor with an "oohf". The whole room burst out laughing. Well, everyone but Seth. He had this dazed look in his eyes. And pretty soon, everyone was looking at him with worried expressions.

I followed his line of vision. He was looking right at Megan! Did he like her? Nah, this was probably his creepy side coming out. The weirdest part of the whole situation though, was Megan. She was staring straight back at him, A small smile playing on her cheeks, and a huge blush on her cheeks.

All of a sudden, Collin burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about Collin?" Kim asked.

"Seth just imprinted." Imprinted? I looked around to see if anyone got it. Everyone was shooting him glares except me and Megan.

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

*******Oooh, cats out of the bag! Haha my beta said that! Thanks Alicecullen112. (aka lifesaver)**


	8. Hush

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that Stephanie Meyer would not recognize. :(** ***goes and cries in the corner***

*******Thanks so much to my reviewers: THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, ASethPlusImprintNerd, and Megan (one of my besties). **

**Thanks to the people who put me on story Alert: Lil-Ginger-Snap, fergugle001, cold as ice 1915, draco-sirius-lover, twilightstwin01, CrimsonXRegret, and catherinecullen121. **

**Thanks to I live danger-ally, CrimsonXRegret and catherinecullen121 for putting my story in your favorite stories! **

**Thanks to cold as ice 1915 (again) for putting me under your favorite authors!**

**I think I got everyone, sorry if I missed you! Review, and you might make it on here**

**The song is Hush by Automatic Loveletter**

Chapter 8: Your love's not live it's dead, This letters written itself inside out again, When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends, Hush, this is where it ends

Sam had started shaking violently and had to be hauled outside by Paul and Jared.

"Damn it, Collin!" Quil said. Embry put his head into his hands and Rachel sneered at him.

Embry looked up. "I think we should go on a walk, Taylor."

I still didn't get it. "Sure." I just wanted to escape this awkwardness. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked Megan.

"She will be fine, let's go." Embry said, a little forcefully. I knew something was up. I walked with him in silence down the road from Sam and Emily's. The silence was beginning to creep me out.

"So, do I finally get to know your big secret?" I asked him teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." He said seriously, almost in a grave manner.

"Oh." I said. We walked in silence a bit more. This was weird. Things were never this awkward between us. I looked at him; he seemed to be deep in thought. We turned onto a well-worn path in the woods.

"Taylor, I love you." He turned to me.

"I love you too." I responded.

"I would love you if not for this reason, but it is the thing that originally brought us together."

"Is this what imprinting is?" I asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

"That can't be real, why would it be such a big secret. You are lying, Embry Thomas Call! Tell me the truth." I demanded.

"I'm a werewolf, and werewolves imprint!" He finally said. _What?_ I stared at him for a second in shock, then burst out laughing.

Embry POV

"I'm a werewolf, and werewolves imprint!" I was slightly hysteric with worry that she wouldn't accept me. She looked at me, shock written all over her face. Maybe she was just absorbing it. Then she burst out laughing. I felt my face fall. "What?" I asked her, worried.

"I th-th-thought y-y-you we-were t-t-t-telling the t-t-truth!" She managed to stutter out between giggles.

"I am." I looked down at my hands, she didn't accept me. She wouldn't believe it. I would lose her. I couldn't lose her; I loved her more than life!

"Just give up the act Embry, it's over, it was funny, but now you are pissing me off." She put her hands on her hips. She looked so cute…focus, Embry!

"There is no act." I looked down at my hands shyly.

"Oh mySam had started shaking violently, and he had to be hauled outside by Paul and Jared.

"Damn it, Collin!" Quil said. Embry put his head into his hands and Rachel sneered at him.

Embry looked up, "I think we should go on a walk, Taylor."

I still didn't get it, "Sure." I just wanted to escape this awkwardness. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked Megan.

"She will be fine, let's go." Embry said, a little forcefully. I knew something was up. I walked with him in silence down the road from Sam and Emily's. The silence was beginning to creep me out.

"So, do I finally get to know your big secret?" I asked him teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." He said seriously, almost in a grave manner.

"Oh." I said. We walked in silence a bit more. This was weird. Things were never this awkward between us. I looked at him; He seemed to be deep in thought. We turned onto a well-worn path in the woods.

"Taylor, I love you." He turned to me.

"I love you too."

"I would love you if not for this reason, but it is the thing that originally brought us together."

"Is this what imprinting is?" I asked

"Yes." He said simply.

"That can't be real, why would it be such a big secret. You are lying, Embry Thomas Call! Tell me the truth." I demanded

"I'm a werewolf, and werewolves imprint!" _What?_ I stared at him for a second in shock, then burst out laughing.

Embry POV

"I'm a werewolf and werewolves imprint!" I was slightly hysteric with worry that she wouldn't accept me. She looked at me, shock written all over her face. Maybe she was just absorbing it. Then she burst out laughing. I felt my face fall. "What?" I asked her worried.

"I th-th-thought y-y-you we-were t-t-t-telling the t-t-truth!" She managed out between giggles.

"I am." I looked down at my hands, she didn't accept me. She wouldn't believe it. I would lose her. I couldn't lose her; I loved her more than life!

"Just give up the act Embry, its over, it was funny but now, you are pissing me off." She put her hands on her hips. She looked so cute. Focus Embry.

"There is no act." I looked down at my hands

"Oh my gosh! You are so childish. This was a funny joke, and now you won't tell me your secret. Was this whole thing a joke to you? Do you actually love me, or was it just for fun? Tell me Embry, because I need to know. You made me fall head over heels for you and now…" She trailed off. I looked up at her and tears were in her eyes.

"Aw, Tay, don't cry," I moved forward and wiped my finger under her eye. "I know it seems like a lot to take in." She glared at me and more tears spilled over her eyes. "I do love you, Taylor!"

"You know what, Embry. Tell that to someone whose heart isn't breaking!" And with that she turned and ran towards her house. I was so shocked all I could do was sink onto the wet grass. I put my head in my hands and I just sat there for awhile. I didn't like silence, but I didn't want to go back to the pack. I became so upset I started to phase. I waited until I was a complete wolf, then I started running. I was glad that no one else was phased. Sam didn't give anyone patrols when the elders were around.

I curled up and lay down on the ground. It was then that I let myself cry. I don't know how long I was there, I didn't want to know and I never wanted to move never again. It was made worse when Seth phased.

_I hope this will work. I hope this will work. She's so beautiful. I don't want her to go; I just want her to believe me. _

_Oh, why didn't I think of that! _I moaned, more to myself than to Seth.

_Embry? Are you okay? _

_Yeah, Seth. I'm just peachy! _There wasn't enough sarcasm, but Seth still got it.

_Oh. _Then he phased again.

I was glad he left me be. I never wanted to talk to anyone again. I love her, I love her, I love her. It became my mantra.

All too soon, there were more people – wolves – in my head. I groaned.

_Embry, get up! _It was Sam; we couldn't refuse a command from the alpha. I stood. After all, he only said I had to get up. _Tell us where you are. _Sam commanded. Dang it! I told him where I was, and instantly he was there, they walked with me back to Sam's house. They got another pair of shorts for me, then forced me to go inside and eat.

I envied every guy in there, they didn't have to go through this type of pain, even Megan was here!

Megan POV

"So, are you going to tell me why we had to go on this walk?" I asked Seth. He was really cute, my age, and I felt like I had known him for years, he made me so comfortable.

"Yeah." he looked surprisingly nervous. "I'm a werewolf!" He blurted. I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Now, tell me your secret!"

"I'm serious."

"Prove it!" Just as I said it he took off into the woods. I knew he couldn't prove it! "Seth, you can come back now!" I called, then a big fuzzy husky-like wolf stepped from the trees. "Seth!" I called, nervous now! "There is a huge wolf right next to me!" The wolf started making this awkward noise, like he was going to hack something up. I realized it was laughing. "Seth?" I asked it tentatively.

The wolf nodded and licked my face. I laughed, and his face fell. Then he disappeared.

Seth came back, sad eyes still in place.

"So, you're a werewolf?" I asked, and he nodded. "And that was you?" He nodded again. "What's wrong?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and started walking home.

"Your cousin wouldn't believe Embry when he told her. She ran home, so she's safe, but Embry's a wreck. I need to get Sam."

"Why Sam?" I questioned, curious.

"He's our alpha."

"Like, your leader?" I asked.

"Yeah, and we can't disobey a command from him."

"Oh, okay." I stopped. "This is cool and all, I always wanted werewolves to be real, but I have two questions."

"I'm sorry, but this is serious. Rachel will answer any of your questions, unless you want to wait for me. But I think Rachel should just tell you everything now." He looked contemplative now, but he snapped out of it and started walking again. We were outside of Sam and Emily's. He leaned down to me and kissed me chastely on the lips, then led me inside.

"Yay! A new girl in the pack!" Rachel looked excited.

Sam took in Seth's worried look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Embry. Taylor wouldn't believe him and she ran away from him, back to her house."

The rest of the packs faces got the same worried look. "Quil, Paul, Jared, and Seth, you come with me. We have to get to him before he does something drastic."

They left, after Jared kissed Kim, and Sam kissed Emily, and Paul kissed Rachel, and Quil blew a kiss to a disgusted Brady, and then Jared kissed Kim, again. Then they left.

I turned to Rachel and Kim. "Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure," Rachel said. We walked into the kitchen, "They can still hear us here, but we won't be in the way of the TV now." Kim laughed.

"Shoot." Kim said, turning towards me.

"Okay, so, Seth told me to ask you, what is imprinting?"

"Well," Rachel looked a little awkward, "I have never done it, but it's when a werewolf finds their soul mate. Then, that person becomes the center of their world, basically."

"So, Jared imprinted on you?" I asked Kim, she nodded. "And Paul imprinted on you?" Rachel nodded. "And Sam imprinted on Emily?" They both nodded. Now for the awkward one, "And Seth imprinted…" I trailed off.

"On you." Kim finished for me. I was expecting that, but it still felt weird.

"Okay, second question," I recovered, "Why was Seth so warm?"

"Werewolves run warm," Kim told me. Oh.

"Why are they able to phase like that, out of the blue?" I asked.

Emily walked in. "You mean without the full moon?" I nodded, she laughed. "That's a huge stereotype."

"Oh." I said again, I felt like a broken record.

"It's okay, you are new to this." Kim explained.

Then Quil came in. "We need shorts." He told Emily. She left the room and reappeared with a pair of guys shorts and a belt. "Thanks Emily." She just nodded.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Completely," they said in unison. The guys came in.

"Do you want to go check up on Taylor?" Kim asked me. I nodded.

*******Reviews. Don't you just love them? I know I love them!**


	9. Lullaby

*******So, my beta got both chapter 8 and 9 back to me at the same time, so there is really no one to thank except her, Alicecullen112!**

**The song is Lullaby by Emmy Rossum**

**I own nothing, but the stuff that S.M. wouldn't recognize :(**

**New favorite Quote: Take me as I am or watch me as I go. **

Chapter 9: You can't go on like this any longer.

Taylor POV

I cried all day, and kept having to throw out my best friend and my cousin. I deleted Embry's phone number from my phone, I threw it against the wall, but it hardly did any damage. I trashed my spotless room, I threw my pillows and my clothes around, but nothing satisfied the hurt inside my chest, the aching hole that threatened to pull everything inside. I would fight - for my family, for my friend, and for the hope that maybe, somehow everything would work out between Embry and I.

I loved him. I really loved him. I wanted him back. I would fight that hole. I did fight that hole, until I looked out my window. Out my window, there was a large gray wolf. Embry? We locked eyes and it howled at the moon and ran away. I thought about Embry. And that black hole swallowed all.

I woke the next morning before it was even light outside. I decided to take a walk. I put on some sweats and walked out into the rain. This walk turned out to be a bad idea. Everything reminded me of Embry. I passed his house and wondered if he was in there, if he still cared, if it hurt him when I left. I know it hurt me. I passed Sam and Emily's; does he remember the times we snuck into their house just to piss off Sam?

I heard something in the bushes next to me. I looked, but all I saw was a flash of gray fur. Embry? I sighed. Embry, his big warm arms, his russet skin, his dark almond eyes with little flecks of gold, his soft lips. I loved him so much. Why couldn't he just tell me the truth? Then I wouldn't be feeling like this. Why didn't he love me enough to tell me the truth?

I reached the beach. Does he remember the nights we spent here? The moon high above and no one there to tell us no? I loved him then. Does he wish we could go back? I will probably never know.

Embry POV

I was on patrol, but all I could think about was Taylor. Her gray-green eyes. Her blonde hair and her pale skin. The sound of her laugh, the way her lips felt against mine.

_Dude, I know you can't help thinking about her, but could you lay off of the kissing? You're making me feel like I'm cheating on Kim. _Instantly, my head was full of Kim, kissing Kim, holding Kim, and then…gross.

_Alright dude, enough! I get it, just make it stop! _I whined. I saw a flash of blonde hair. Taylor? I went off the path and walked just in the tree line next to my angel. She looked so beautiful, but so deep in thought, we passed my house, and she slowed down, I don't think she meant to, but it made me chuckle.

Just being near her was making me feel better. Soon, we passed Sam and Emily's. I wondered if she remembered the times we snuck into there just to piss Sam off. Jared started laughing.

_Get outta my head! _I thought.

_Can't, alpha's orders, or I would be more than happy to. _He grumbled.

I realized I was getting way to close to the edge of the trees, so I turned to go further in, I think she saw me.

Pretty quickly we reached the beach. I stayed back in the trees, but I was always watching her. Did she remember those nights when we came out here together? Does she miss me? Does she regret leaving me?

I remembered last night, I had gone to check up on her. She had looked out her window and she saw me. A tear rolled down her cheek, and without thinking, I howled at the moon and ran away. Then I had an idea.

Taylor POV 

When I got home, there was something on the porch. I walked up and picked it up. It was a single red rose in full bloom. It was still damp with the morning dew. I saw something else then, it was a piece of paper.

_I still love you, Taylor. _I sunk down onto the first porch step and cried.

"I still love you too, Embry." I said out loud. I would just have to deal with it, life without him.

Embry POV 

"I still love you too, Embry." She was crying. I wanted to go comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't want it. So I left. Maybe I shouldn't have left her the rose. Well, what's done is done.

Taylor started taking morning walks every morning. I would always get up and I would always walk her to the beach. It wasn't safe around here anymore.

She would also always come home to a rose and a piece of paper that said _I still love you, Taylor. _And she would always say "I still love you too, Embry."

Pretty soon, we had worked up to three weeks after the day she ran away crying. The only thing that got my through the day were those words she said every morning. I relished them, and I wanted to hear her say them when she knew I was around. I knew she still had every rose, all in the biggest crystal vase on her dresser, and all the notes were stuffed in her diary.

I was sitting in Emily's kitchen, eating some of her fabulous pancakes.

"It's not me, it's bisques." She reminded me every time I mentioned this to her. Kim and Jared walked into the room.

"I want pancakes, too!" Jared remarked.

"It's, like, ten P.M." Kim commented. "Pancakes?"

"Yep." I said, my mouth full of pancakes.

"That's gross, Embry!" Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Yep." I said, mouth still full. Jared laughed. Kim buried her head in her hands.

"What did I get myself into?" She moaned. Jared laughed again. She hit him on the shoulder.

"Didn't feel a thing, Kimmie." He teased. She glared at him even as she settled herself into his lap.

"Yeah, Kimmie!" Megan and Seth walked into the kitchen.

"It's getting crowded in here. I'm leaving!" I stated.

"Right behind you, Embry." Rachel was following me out.

Sam came barreling in, "Nobody move!" He said, worried.

"Damn it!" I was never going to escape.

"No, seriously. There is a group of five Vampires on their way here, they needed to hunt. That little pixie vampire saw them." The packs faces paled.

"We need to go then, don't we?" Brady was ready, but I wasn't. What about Taylor? What if she got hurt? I told them my worry.

Sam looked at me, "Collin, go get her, you know where she lives" I nodded my thanks, to both Sam and Collin. Then Collin was off.

"Quickly!" Sam called after him.

*******Yeah, im almost done with Chapter ten, Blame it on Writers block. Sorry, Guys!**

**So, I was thinking, what if I do more on Seth and Megan's relationship, like a side-story? **

**Review and let me know what you think, or just review!**


	10. Her Diamonds

******* I am blonde, I have Green-Gray eyes, SM looks nothing like me, therefore, I am not she and she is not me. I only own my own characters. :(**

**Also, Thanks Everyone who reviewed, added me on story alert, added me as a favorite author etc. I have so many messages in my inbox because I haven't checked them in two weeks, and so, I'm not mentioning everybody today. Sorry. **

**The song is Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas. I know it doesn't really make sense…but I just like the song. **

**Read On! **

Chapter 10: She'll be alright, just not tonight.

Taylor PoV

I think I am ready to believe him. I have seen that wolf every morning on my walks, and quite a few times at night when I look out my window. The wolf is actually really big, but the strangest part of it was not its' size, but its' eyes. It has human eyes.

Plus, every morning I get a rose and a note from Embry. I sighed. I missed him.

I heard a tap on my window. Embry? I went and opened the window.

It was Collin. "Taylor, you need to come with me, right now." His tone was very urgent.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They will tell you when we get to Emily's. Do you trust me?" He asked as I climbed out my window.

"Sure," I said, pretty UNSURE.

"Alright," and he walked into the woods behind my house. Okay, I'm sorry but I just snuck out of my house for you and you walk away? I turned to climb back in my window, but a high pitched whine stopped me. Where Collin had gone into the woods, a huge red wolf came out.

"Collin?" I asked, disbelieving. It nodded its head, then motioned for me to get on his back. When I didn't move, he came up and licked my hand. I backed up, my back was solidly against my house. Was it really Collin? Was Embry telling the truth the whole time? The wolf turned away, back into the forest. Collin came back out of the forest. "Collin, Did you just see that wolf? It was huge. I was beginning to think that maybe Embry was telling the truth, but who am I kidd-"

"That was me!" He cut me off, sounding exasperated, "Now, we are going to try this one more time, and this time, when I come out in wolf form, you will get on my back so we can get to Sam and Emily's faster."

"Uh, no thank you."

"Come on, Tay. Please?"

I took a deep breath, "Okay," I agreed. Now I was nervous. He left and the wolf reappeared again. I clambered onto Collins back, and grabbed a hold of his neck. Immediately, he shot off into the forest behind my house. He was running really fast. Why weren't we hitting trees? Why did I trust this wolf? It might not even be Collin; it could be just a really elaborate prank, that's very potentially lethal! Oh no, I'm going to die. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Im too young to die! I closed my eyes just as the wolf stopped. I climbed off, and my knees gave way. The wolf shot off. Did I seriously just do that?

I stood up and walked up to the front door, but before I could knock, the door was flung open and Kim pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here and safe! Oh, I missed you!" She took in my frazzled appearance, "did that boy make you ride on his back?" I nodded

"So it's all real?"

"All of it." Emily said grimly.

"Oh my goodness!" I said, awestruck, "Wait, so why am I needed here?"

"There is a group of Vampires-" Rachel began

"Vampires!" I interrupted, my voice squeaking.

"And one of our friend vampires had a vision of them coming here, so we got worried, and the boys have gone to stop them."

"That isn't safe! They should be at home!" I exclaimed, worried for Embry.

"It's their duty, to fight vampires."

"Oh." Then it hit me. I might not see Embry ever again, and I wouldn't get to say sorry, or tell him I loved him. I burst into tears on the kitchen floor.

"Shhh," Emily shushed me, "It's going to be alright, I promise," No one has ever died before, Embry will come back safe. I promise," through my tears, I could see all the worry in every girl's eyes. So no werewolf had ever died in a fight before, but that didn't mean that one couldn't die. A thout occurred to me, they all got to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, im sorry" I picked up the mantra that I had used when Giselle passed out on that night.

"He knows, honey, he knows" I let Emily hold me in her arms. We all stayed together in that kitchen for who knows how long, we were scared to look at the clock. We stayed silent as well, so it was a surprise when we heard a growl and a whimper outside the back window.

Paul PoV

There were five vampires. We had started a big fire down on the beach and had succeeded in killing four of them. The rest of the pack was taking care of them when Embry and I noticed one slip away up in the direction of Emily's house.

We got Sam and Jared. The four of us followed the girl. She was beautiful, but apparently so hungry that she wasn't paying attention. She didn't hear any of us, we got her down easily. Sam and Jared phased and took care of getting her down to the beach. We were going to check on the girls.

It was then that I heard it, a low growl. I had the best hearing of the pack, so when I halted, Embry simply told me to hurry up. _Did you hear that man?_

_Hear what?_ Embry asked.

_I dunno, it sounded like a growl._

_You're hearing things dude. _He was probably right. I was hearing things, I told myself. I start running to catch up with Embry, but I heard it again.

_Seriously dude, I just heard it again._

_Stop Paul, you are being paranoid. _As if on cue, a vampire jumped from the trees, snarling.

_Embry, turn around!_ I mentally yelled as the vampire jumped on Embry's back and cut three deep gashes in Embry's' back all in one swift movement. He howled, and shifted back to human.

As humans, we were much weaker than when we were werewolves. The vampire jumped off of him and leaned down. Before I knew it she bit him. I pounced on her from behind and pulled her off. The pack heard the distress in my thoughts and a few came running, the rest stayed on the beach to finish the fire they had started.

_Aw man, Embry! _Seth got there first.

_Seth, can you go get Dr. Cullen?_

_Seriously? _He asked, incredulously.

_Just do it! _I heard Quil growl from behind me. Seth ran. Quil and I phased and put our shorts on, quickly. We picked up Embry and carried him inside.

Emily heard us and walked out from the kitchen. She gasped and wordlessly pointed us to the couch. She disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a sponge, a bowl of water, and a crying Taylor.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see her, it is imprinting. "Oh my goodness." She gasped out. And she just sat down on the floor in the middle of the living room.

******* Why I am not the worst person in the world: My computer Broke. :( and my docX thingy isn't working, so this chapter hasn't been beta-ed. Sorry**


End file.
